


Retribution.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-22
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been too late to save Tasha. But he wasn't too late to save James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the contrelamontre hour and fifteen minute "This is/was not the worst moment of my/his/her/your life" first sentence challenge.

This was not the worst moment of his life, Alec told himself. The worst moment was probably when he realized he'd have to make a choice between revenge and James. And while that choice in and of itself wasn't hard, living with it was. Living without James was.

Or the worst moment could have been when his father shot himself, after whispering 'remember', after clutching Alec's arm so hard the mark didn't fade for a week. The memory never did.

Or when his little sister, little baby Natasha, had stumbled on the dirt road and he had been hours consoling her. Days spent on the run from Children's Services and Natasha never did get up. Alec spent the last minutes of his freedom clutching his sister's body to his chest, damning god and England for taking his family from him.

Compared to that, discovering that James had less than an hour to live was nothing.

This was not the worst moment in his life, Alec repeated to himself as he dialed Ivanova's personal line. It had taken a simple threat to get through the secretary and various assistants. Janus was calling and anyone who valued his life should take notice.

The story was simple, blindingly simple. James had been his usual foolish self, stumbling around where he didn't belong, exciting people who should be left alone. Ivanova had found him, brought him in, and had drinks. James, the fool, had calmly discussed his cover story, had calmly sipped his vodka martini, and had calmly been taken into captivity. A suspicious man might almost think he _wanted_ to hang by the neck until shot full of holes. It was a good thing Alec wasn't a suspicious man.  
_"Come on, Tasha, it's only a few more steps. You can do it."  
"Nyet, Sasha. It's too far!"  
"For me, Tasha. Do it for me?"  
"I'm trying, Sasha. I'm trying all I can."_  
It wasn't the hardest thing Alec had ever done, getting Ivanova to release James. Purring scenarios like "neither you nor any of your allies getting any weapons..._ever_," and "you don't want to test me on this. You don't know who you're deal with" had quickly warned Ivanova that he couldn't afford to miss this call.

"Bond is mine."

"So you wish to kill him?" Ivanova paused. "Very well. Be here in two hours and you can have the pleasure."

"You misunderstand. Bond is mine. He is under my protection. Kill him and I kill you."

"What service did Bond do for you, Janus, because I find it hard to believe that anyone means that much to you. Especially a secret agent. Do you happen to be in the employ of the British government, Janus?"

"Of course not. I work for no one but myself. Surely you don't doubt my sincerity."

"I caught Bond chasing secrets in my tunnels."

"I can assure you that he will not return."

"So he works for you."

"He works for the British." Alec drummed his fingers on his polished oak desk. He had plans for James and this desk. One day, some day soon, MI-6 would discover their fatal mistake and send a hitman to kill him. Only James had the qualifications and Alec had the advantage of knowing he would be coming. Then he could reveal himself. Then he could have his James back in his arms. There was no doubt in Alec's mind that James would return to him. James was loyal, but he was loyal to anyone holding his leash. All Alec needed to do was redirect James' attentions and the entire world would fall away.

Almost he was tempted to have Ivanova giftwrap his lover for him and send Bond into his hands. But Alec was patient. He would wait for James to come to him. Soon, very soon. But it would not, could not happen unless James was alive to see that day come.

"Then what is he to you?"

_Someone I have the power to save this time_. "Call it petty revenge. After you, he will come searching for me. I wish him to find me."

"Bond?" Ivanova's voice was unbelieving. "You want 007 to find you?"

"Petty revenge, Andre. He once held my life in the palm of his hand. I want to do the same to him."

"Then come here to kill him."

"I don't seek his death." Only his love. Only his acceptance.  
_"Sasha...it hurts."  
Only six years old. He was too young for this. They were both too young for this. "I know. I know."  
"Where's Da?"  
"Da's not coming back. Come on, Tasha, we need to get up. We can't let them find us."_  
"Janus, I won't let him go. He'll only come back. See this from my eyes. I have no wish to die and I have no wish to have my arsenal dry up - believe me, Janus, you have me by the balls on this and I am well aware of it - but Bond will kill me should I release him."

"He won't. I swear to you."

"I need proof."

"Release him. Tell him that someone pleaded for his life, but do not mention my name, only my position. He will come looking for me to ask what I get out of it, and thus will conveniently forget all about you. And as he will not leave me, you have nothing to worry about. You have my word."

"What good are words in our business?"

Alec smiled. Got him. "Two hundred cases of SigSauers. Three hundred boxes of prime-grade ammunition. Seven RPGs. A diamond necklace for your mistress."

"Make it four hundred of each, and eight RPGs, and I give you Bond."

"Five hundred, nine, and a crystal rose, and you set him free."

"Done."

"On your doorstep in eleven hours, fifteen minutes. And Ivanova?"

"Yes?"

"No reason to mention this to Bond."

"Of course not."

Alec hung up the phone and signaled a guard to get the order down to Supply. Once he received proof that Ivanova has kept his word, his private plane would send the weapons down. Assistants would unload and deliver. All for James' life.

 

_"Sasha?"  
"Shhh. I'm right here."  
"I'm scared."  
"Don't be. Da's waiting for you. Do you see him, Tasha? He's right there."_  
Alec passed a hand in front of his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Forty years since Natasha, eight since James. There were some things in life, the army psychologist had told him, that you can't stop, and there were some things you can. War, famine, disease, none of them can be avoided.

Alec had been too late to save Tasha. But he never made the same mistake twice.  
_"He's waving, Sasha. He's waving to me. Can you come, too?"  
"No, Tasha, I have to stay here. But I'll stay with you until the end. I promise."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Three years old was too young to die._


End file.
